


Egg... Not

by tfw_cas



Series: Destiel Advent Calendar 2019 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Recipe Fail, Sam Winchester Needs Brain Bleach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21664276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfw_cas/pseuds/tfw_cas
Summary: After days of researching recipes, Castiel makes the perfect eggnog for Sam and Dean. Unfortunately, it doesn’t turn out as nice as he’d hoped, and Dean doesn’t want to ruin the mood by telling him the truth. Thankfully, Dean saves the day with some quick thinking.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Destiel Advent Calendar 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558915
Comments: 16
Kudos: 107





	Egg... Not

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first solo fic for this collection. Hope you enjoy this sweet slice of fluff.

Castiel had spent the last few days researching how to make eggnog, carefully reading every recipe he could find on the internet. He had settled on one by Martha Stewart, who was apparently some kind of domestic goddess. He was certain nothing could possibly go wrong; this would be the perfect surprise.

Separating the eggs was not as easy as it sounded in the instructions, and some egg white accidentally got mixed in with the yolks. Castiel figured it probably wasn’t too big of a problem though, so he carried on mixing the ingredients, and not worrying about a little detail like that.

Adding the milk, cream and alcohol, Castiel wasn’t sure if he was getting the quantities quite right, because they didn’t have cups in the bunker, just mugs. Still, it couldn’t matter that much, could it?

He beat the egg whites as instructed, and while he wouldn’t exactly describe them as stiff peaks, the mixture had changed colour and was thicker. He thought it looked perfect, so he folded it in, added the rest of the cream, then poured it into glasses. He didn’t have time to leave it in the fridge for a whole day as Martha suggested… he wanted to serve it right away, so that was what he was going to do. 

Castiel carried the drinks through to the war room, where Sam and Dean were doing research of their own for a case. He could see that Dean’s eyes had glazed over, and he was just pretending to read the huge book on the table in front of him.

“I have a surprise,” Castiel announced, setting the glasses on the table. “I made eggnog.”

“You did?” Dean’s eyes lit up as he reached for one of the drinks. “Thanks, Cas.”

Dean smiled warmly at Castiel - one of those smiles that made Castiel’s stomach do little flips - and Castiel smiled back. Somewhere in the background Sam coughed, and Castiel could see the way Dean’s face coloured at being caught having one of their ‘epic stare contests’, as Sam called them.

“Come on guys, can’t you wait ‘til I’m somewhere else?” Sam gave them one of his bitchfaces, but it faded and turned into a smile when Castiel handed him his glass of eggnog.

“Cheers,” Dean said, lifting the glass in salute before taking a sip.

Castiel took a sip of his, and… it wasn’t very pleasant at all. It was probably the molecules though; this always caused him problems when trying to taste something.

He could see Sam and Dean exchanging glances, and it didn’t look like they were enjoying it either. This was a disaster.

“D-don’t you like it?” he asked, hesitantly.

“No… no, it’s great. Really… great,” Dean said, not entirely convincingly. 

Sam nodded his agreement with Dean, and they both took another sip from their drinks. 

“Mmmm, delicious,” Dean said, smacking his lips for emphasis. His eyes were watering slightly, and Castiel realised it was because he was overwhelmed by the surprise.

“I’ll go get the rest,” Castiel said happily, as he rushed back to the kitchen to fetch it.

The rest of the eggnog was in a bowl, so he had to be careful carrying it; he didn’t want to risk spilling it on the floor, and losing any of the precious drink. As he neared the war room, he heard the Winchester brothers’ voices and stopped to listen. He quickly wished he hadn’t heard anything, however, as it wasn’t exactly complimentary.

“Yeah, that was nasty,” Dean said. “I don’t think I’ll ever get the taste out of my mouth.”

“Shouldn’t we tell Cas? Lying about it isn’t fair to him.”

“Nooo, are you crazy? We can’t tell him, he’ll-” 

Dean stopped talking as Castiel came into the room, shooting Dean a look of disgust.

“Why don’t you want to tell me the truth, Dean? I thought we were past lying to each other.” He slammed the bowl down on the table, and some of the liquid slopped over the side.

“Cas… hey. You’re getting the wrong idea,” Dean said in a pleading voice, and Castiel could feel his anger softening.

“Am I?” He crossed his arms, and waited for Dean to explain. “Please enlighten me.”

Dean got up from the table and walked over to him, giving him what Sam would describe as ‘puppy dog eyes’. “It was really gross, but I didn’t want to hurt your feelings… You tried so hard.”

Dean’s explanation did make sense. Castiel was still annoyed that Dean lied to him, but he was trying to spare his feelings. There was a time when Dean wouldn’t have thought twice about telling him the brutal truth, no matter how painful it was. They had come a long way.

“Do you forgive me, angel?” Dean moved in for a kiss, whispering the pet name before brushing their lips together tenderly.

Castiel melted into the kiss, tasting the eggnog on Dean’s tongue as he swiped it across Castiel’s lips. It really was disgusting; Dean was right.

_Dammit_.

Castiel broke off the kiss, and looked at Dean sadly. “I’m sorry I ruined the eggnog. I wanted to make it perfect.”

“Nope, don’t apologise,” Dean said. “You know what this means, right?”

“What does it mean?”

“You and me, in the kitchen, making eggnog. And maybe pie. We’re gonna have so much fun.”

This was a very good idea. Why didn’t Castiel think of that in the first place.

“Yeah, why don’t you take this to the kitchen?” Sam interrupted. “Just, please don’t defile the kitchen table. Or the worktops?” 

“Oh Sammy, you really shouldn’t give us ideas,” Dean said as he took Castiel’s hand and led him away to the kitchen.

“Guys?” Sam called after them, and Dean chuckled. 

“So… table or worktop?” he asked, with a wink.


End file.
